


Jingle Bells

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Shelter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, a very merry drarry christmas, day ten of twenty-five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day ten- draco gets harry a dog for christmas
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> day ten of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

This was the perfect Christmas gift idea for Harry, Draco was sure of it. He had spent weeks trying to come up with the right gift for his fiancé, and he finally came up with it last night while they were cuddled up watching a Christmas movie (he actually quite liked the muggle television, much to his father’s dismay). Now, all he had to do was get the gift.

Which led Draco to his current situation, being at an animal shelter surrounded by dogs of all shapes, sizes, and colors. As soon as he had walked into the shelter an employee came up to him and asked if she could help him. Draco had then explained that he was looking to get a dog for his fiancé for Christmas and the employee led him to the section of the shelter that the dogs were held before leaving Draco to his own devices.

So, Draco walked down the rows of dogs, looking at each one and trying to determine which one would be the best for him and Harry. Draco had done some research on the personalities of various different dog breeds, so he had a general idea of what each dog would be like.

But after nearly twenty minutes of looking at dogs Draco had still yet to find one that he thought Harry would like. He let out a sigh of defeat, and started to head towards the exit. He should’ve known. The one year that he thought he had finally found the perfect gift for Harry, and it blew up in his face. 

That is until he passed by a medium sized dog with fairly long and wavy brown fur, the dog also had white paws and a white stripe going down her face. Draco just stopped and looked at the dog, and in that moment he knew that this was the dog. 

So, he got the help of the employees and filled out an adoption application, and in a few short hours Draco brought the dog home. She was a mixed breed with no real defining characteristics of any specific breed and was 3 years old. She was utterly perfect in Draco’s opinion, and was sure to win Harry over too.

And sure enough on Christmas when Draco showed Harry the dog, he was overjoyed. Of course they had a bit of an argument over what her name would be, with Draco wanting to name her something more regal while Harry wanted to name her something festive and Christmas-like. In the end she was named Beira, named after the queen of winter in Scottish folklore. 

“Thank you, Draco,” said Harry as Beira licked his face, “So, so much. She’s amazing.”

Draco gave his fiancé a small smile and said, “You’re welcome, Harry,” before pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day eleven!


End file.
